


Hold My Hand

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: See No Evil Hear No Evil (1989)
Genre: Blind Character, Deaf Character, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: Thank you for this request. I am so tickled to see someone else adores this movie and also sees it as the beautiful romance it really is.
Relationships: Wallace "Wally" Karew/David "Dave" Lyons
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galerian_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/gifts).



> Thank you for this request. I am so tickled to see someone else adores this movie and also sees it as the beautiful romance it really is.

“Hey, Dave?”

Dave sat at his tiny kitchen table across from Wally, watching him. He should answer, he knew that. But sometimes he waited for Wally to reach out for him just so he could take his hand.

“Dave?” Wally asked again, then shook his head, mumbling. “Damn it, why do I do that when I know he can’t hear me?” He carefully felt the air on each side of him, then across the table.

Dave clasped his hand. “How’s the soup?”

“It’s great. Did you leave the bread on the counter?”

“I did. Let me get it for you.” Dave grabbed it and gave it to him.

“I could have gotten it myself." He gestured in the general direction of the counter. "I only asked to save me a trip if it wasn’t there, not to have you jump up and do it for me.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Don’t baby me, Dave.”

Dave laughed. “I’m not. I’m helping. Would you rather I said _yes, it’s on the counter, get your blind ass up and get it yourself_?”

Wally’s face broke out in a smile, and he reached across the table again. When Dave took his hand, Wally said, “You know that would suit me just fine.”

“What if I like helping? You didn’t complain when I kept you from getting your brains bashed in.” That whole night had been a revelation. He hadn’t had his arms around anybody for years, not even just a good hug, and holding Wally that long, even in a fight, had roused something in him he thought was dead and gone.

Wally lowered their hands to the table and held on. It took everything Dave had not to wrap both hands around Wally's and press it to his cheek.

“You have a point. We were a damn good team, too.”

“We were.” Dave gripped Wally’s hand tighter. “Are.”

Wally smiled again, that genuine sign of happiness that was so different from some of his other expressions. Wally’s smile had appealed to Dave the first time they’d met. He’d had no idea what the man was talking about at first, and thought he looked a little off standing there with his eyes wide, looking at something over Dave’s shoulder.

When he’d lost his temper with Wally and said to hell with blind people, Wally had smiled with such delight. Dave had gone to the bar solely because having Wally’s genuine smile aimed at him had hooked him. He couldn’t miss an opportunity for that to happen again.

Even after being arrested, chased, threatened, thrown from a moving car, hurled onto a garbage barge and in danger of losing life and limb, he wanted Wally’s smile and the touch of his hand more than he’d wanted anything in a very long time.

He wanted it so much, he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. And Wally couldn’t see when Dave gazed at him, watching every expression that flickered across his face, or when Dave leaned close, tempted to kiss him but not brave enough to risk what they had.

When dinner was finished, they talked as they washed the dishes. Wally insisted on drying and putting away, and when he stacked the bowls in the wrong cabinet, Dave watched and said nothing. That cabinet was a better place for the bowls anyway.

“You up to walking me home? We can stop for ice cream on the way,” Wally said when they were done with the dishes.

“Of course.”

Wally's sister had dropped him off, but had been on her way to work.

“Did you bring your cane?”

‘I don’t need it.” Wally held his hand up, waiting, his smile like sunshine.

* * *

After a few blocks, Wally said, “I want to ask you a question.”

“So ask.”

“I had to make sure you were watching me first."

Dave squeezed his hand. If only he had any idea how intently Dave waited for a word or a smile. "I watch you all the time because you rarely stop talking."

"Do you think most people realize that I’m blind and you’re helping me not stroll out into traffic, or do they think we’re a couple?”

Dave hadn’t given it much thought. “Do you care what they think?”

“Fuck no. I’m just curious, is all.”

Dave rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Do you have to curse so much?”

Wally covered his mouth with his hand. He said something, because his cheek muscles moved. Three people on the street looked their way.

Dave laughed and glanced up at the sky. “You said _fuck yes_ , didn’t you?”

Wally beamed. “Aw, you know me so well. I said it really loud, too. Did people look?”

“Several.”

Wally laughed and leaned on him. “So, do they think you’re just leading a blind man around, or what?”

“I don’t know. Should I ask one?”

“Yes! That’s a good idea. Miss! _Miss_!” Wally waved his free hand and shouted at no one, but the woman closest to them on the sidewalk stepped toward him.

“Don’t mind him, ma’am.” Dave waved her away, then turned to Wally. “What are you doing?” 

“Look.” Wally stopped, and a person hurrying behind them nearly slammed into his back, but managed to step around. “I guess what I’m trying to find out here, are you just helping a blind man home? Or are you holding my hand, Dave? Because I think it’s both, but more the hand-holding, but if it’s not, I don’t want it to be weird at work.”

Dave glanced around to see if anybody was paying attention. "I’m holding your hand, and if you weren’t so blind, you’d see that.”

Wally laughed, full-throated judging by the way he tossed his head back, and Dave pulled him into a hug. Wally said something, because he felt his face move. Dave leaned back. "What did you say?"

"I said damn, you do smell nice all the time. You are good-lookin’, aren’t you?” Wally asked, still holding on. “I thought so, but let me double-check.” He put a hand on Dave’s face.

“I don’t know, Wally. I’m probably average looking, maybe. Kind of. Why?”

“Gotta keep up appearances. 'Cause I think I'm gonna kiss you, and I wouldn't want people to see me kissing some ugly dude.”

Dave said, "You're a terrible person," through his laughter. Wally's hand found his cheek again, but it was Dave who leaned in and kissed him. 

"People are staring," Dave whispered. 

"Know what I say to that?"

Together, they said, "Fuck 'em," kissed again, then kept walking, hand in hand.

They sat on what they’d come to think of as their bench and ate ice cream out of plastic bowls. No more cones, because neither of them could be trusted. When they were done and it was time for Wally to go home, he rubbed his hands together.

“Think there's going to be a lot of sexual tension at work tomorrow?” Wally turned his face Dave’s way, eyebrows higher than normal.

Dave chuckled and leaned his temple against Wally's. "I'm hoping so. In fact, I can almost guarantee it." When he straightened to watch Wally again, Wally scratched his chin, a nervous habit of his Dave had noticed early on.

"Good," Wally said. "Because, I don't want to have to punch somebody anytime soon. My jaw's still sore as hell. You don't have to wait for me to get into a fight to put your arms around me again." He reached for Dave and got a handful of his sleeve. "I'm just sayin'."

"Not that the wait would probably be long, even if I did." Dave took Wally's hand and pressed it to his cheek. Wally couldn't see the affection and tenderness Dave beamed at him, but his answering smile told Dave he knew all the same. 


End file.
